Knight of Glory
by Ghost Vampire Gal
Summary: The brave knight Hiro Throne lost his father to Cain, the world's darkest god of all time. He goes on a journey to get his revenge with the help from his best friend, a beautiful mage, a strong fearless female warrior and a man who is half human and half wolf. WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC BLOODY BATTLES, CUSSING AND A LOVE MAKING SCENE IS COMING SOON!


HELLO! GHOST VAMPIRE GAL HERE! I have the voice cast of Knight of Glory!

Mamoru Miyano as the main handsome badass male character Hiro

Yuki Kaji as Ed, Hiro's best friend

Marina Inoue as Eleina, the beutiful mage and Hiro's love interest

Ami Koshimizu as Kiana, an attractive fearless female warrior and becomes Ed's love interest

Yoshimasa Hosoya as Storm, a half human and half wolf warrior who is the leader of his clan

Takahiro Sakurai as Cain, the evil brutal dark god who killed Hiro's father

Perfect right?! ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

In the Middle Ages in the land of Scotland in a small cottage, "Lydia! Stay with me!" A man holds his wife's hand with a small crying newborn baby boy in his hands covered in an old rag blanket. The lady known as Lydia was smiling weakly. She was dying after giving birth to their baby boy. "I'm sorry…Duncan…I am so late to give…birth to our little boy." Lydia said to her husband Duncan as she places her pale hand on her husband's teary cheek. "Please…he won't be able to remember the face of his mother when he grows up into a man." The man Duncan said in his tears. "Don't worry…" Lydia said with her beautiful blue eyes as she puts her hand on her son's cheek. He stops crying and stares at his mother with the eyes that match hers. "I am sorry…that I won't be with you…But this is the only image you will see of me with your own eyes…before I am gone…Your father will take care of you…He's a sweet man…and you'll be like him…saving innocent lives from evil…he is a knight…and you'll be a hero just like him…" Lydia smiled weakly as tears were forming in her dying eyes. She looks up at the ceiling. "Oh no…I see a light…" She said breathing slowly. "No. No Lydia!" Duncan cries as he holds his wife's hand. "I'm sorry…Goodbye…" Lydia said as she closes her eyes for the very last time and her hand falls from the baby's cheek and lands on her bedside. Duncan stares at his dead wife in surprise as he lets go his wife's other dead hand as it falls and lands on her chest. He looks down at the baby boy in his arms. He was crying a lot. "There, there my son." Duncan said while he was calming down his baby. The baby stops crying. Duncan's memories of Lydia were coming back to his head. _"When we have our baby…if it's a girl, I would like to name it Emilia name after the first heroine that saved innocent lives from the darkness. If it's a boy, I would like to name it Hiro which means hero in Japanese."_ Her smile appears in his head. He looks at his baby boy and softly smiles. "I'll always be by your side with you…Hiro." He named the baby boy…Hiro.

10 years later after Lydia's death in a small home, "Hiro! Breakfast time!" Duncan yelled from the kitchen to his son's bedroom. There was no answer. "Good grief." Duncan walks out of the kitchen and heads to his son's bedroom. When he walks into the bedroom, he saw a 10-year-old boy sleeping peacefully on his bed. Duncan walks to the young boy's bedside and smiles softly. The young boy had messy brown hair and light fair skin. "Hiro." Duncan puts his hand gently Hiro's shoulder and shakes him gently. "Hm…" Hiro slowly opens his blue eyes and looks into the eyes of his father. "Rise and shine son." Duncan opens the curtains of the window to show the morning sun. "Hmm…too bright." Hiro said as he holds up his blanket to cover his face. "Now come on now. I thought you were a morning person." Duncan smiled. He then spots a small storybook lying on the ground next to Hiro's bed. Duncan crouches down and picks up the book and stands up. "Reading that story again?" Duncan asked. "Yes." Hiro gets out of his covers and bed. "Well read it before your bedtime and you don't have to be a lazy bone in the morning." Duncan smiles as he pets Hiro's messy short brown hair. "Please don't do that." Hiro said annoyed. "Well get dress, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Duncan said while he walks out of the bedroom. Hiro walks to his closet and grabs a green shirt with short sleeves and dark brown pants. He takes off his dark brown shirt and blue shorts. He puts on his clothes and then puts on brown boots. He then walks out his bedroom and heads to the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the dining table with food on the table. "Now you got dressed and you are up." Duncan smiled while he was drinking his coffee from his wooden mug. Hiro shakes his head and sits at the table and enjoys his breakfast with his father. "What are you doing after breakfast?" Duncan asked his son. "I'm going to see Ed." Hiro said. "Right before you do. I want to show you something." Duncan said while he stands up from his chair. Hiro stands up from his chair and Duncan escorts him downstairs to the basement. "You read that story filled with knights saving people's lives from the darkness. I remember doing that a long time ago." Duncan said while he goes through the boxes. He grabs something out that is wrapped around by a clean white blanket that is in a shape of a sword. "Father…" Hiro said. "Long ago…before you were born. I was like one of those knights from the stories you read all the time." Duncan said while grabs the blanket and takes it off revealing a sword with a blue scabbard with gold linings. The sword had gold branch guards with a blue hilt with the small gold pommel. "I was the hero who saved lives. Our ancestors as well." Duncan said while he grabs the sword's handle to show the clean sliver blade. "It's the Sword of Light. You were the hero that saved people's lives from darkness?" Hiro asked. Duncan nodded his head slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hiro asked his father. "I have forgotten all about this sword until I had a dream about our ancestors being heroes and now I want to tell you what my past was." Duncan said while puts the sword back into the sheath. "Wow…" Hiro said while he touches the sword's handle. "When you are a lot older, it will be yours, my son." Duncan smiled while he grabs the old blanket and wraps it around the sword. "Oh come on now!" Hiro whined. "Slow down boy. You are too young to start up an adventure." Duncan said while he sets the sword down on top of a box. "But I want to start now!" Hiro complained. "Not yet." Duncan said while he walks out of the basement with Hiro. "Tomorrow?" Hiro asked. "Nope." Duncan said. "Next week?" Hiro asked. "Nope." Duncan said. "Next month?" Hiro asked. "Nope." Duncan said. "Next year?" Hiro asked again. "Again, Hiro. Nope." Duncan looks down at his son. "Why?" Hiro said. "Again, I told you. You are too young to start a dangerous adventure." Duncan said. "Aww." Hiro said sadly. "Hiro, listen…" Duncan crouches down. "When I was your age, your grandfather showed me that sword and I wanted to start an adventure so badly. Years later when I became a teenager at age 19, it came true and I saved people's lives and that's how I met your mother." Duncan said while he grabs out a locket that's around his neck. He opens the locket showing a picture of a young Duncan and pregnant Lydia in the locket. Hiro looks at the locket. "That's mom." Hiro smiled. "Yeah, she was very beautiful. She died when she gave birth to you. She died of an illness. I tried to save her with everything that we got in the house and the doctor couldn't help her. But I couldn't." Duncan said. "It wasn't your fault." Hiro said. Duncan puts his hands behind his neck and grabs the chain of his necklace and unchains it. He puts the locket around Hiro's neck. "It's for you my son." Duncan smiled softly. Hiro softly smiles. Hiro then heard a knock on the door. "Might be Ed." Hiro said while he heads to the door. He opens the door showing a young boy about his age. He had short brown hair with a hint of blonde hair and brown eyes and a crème shirt with dark pants and brown boots. "Ed!" Hiro smiled at the young boy. "You ready to go and play?" The boy is known as Ed asked. "Yeah. Bye, dad!" Hiro walks out of the house with Ed outside. Duncan softly smiles and stands up and sits down on a couch. "One day…" He said quietly.

Meanwhile with Hiro and Ed running around the grass fields, "Come on Ed!" Hiro yelled while he was running. "Whoever gets to that tree is a rotten egg!" Ed yelled while he was running with Hiro. The two young boys reached up to an old big oak tree. "I won!" They both said while they touch the tree at the same time. They then sit down on the ground and lay against the tree. "What's your deal man?" Ed asked while he was breathing heavily. "Nothing much." Hiro said. "Are you planning to be the fastest person when you grow up?" Ed asked. "No. When I am a lot older…I am going to be the greatest knight ever like my dad." Hiro smirked. "A knight?" Ed asked. "Yeah, saving lives, fighting darkness…" Hiro said. "And getting a lot of women's attention." Ed teased. Hiro playfully smacks Ed's arm. "Ha-ha!" Ed laughed. "I was going to say traveling around the world," Hiro smiled. "Hey, ladies love strong knights, and they are all going to drool over you with your strong muscles and good looking face." Ed said all annoyed. "What do you plan to do in the future?" Hiro asked. "Finding a woman that is the right one for me and starting a family," Ed said. Hiro softly smiles. "What about you mister tough guy, are you planning to find your dream girl?" Ed asked. "If I find the right one for me." Hiro said. "I see." Ed said. "It's getting late. We should head back." Hiro said while he looks at the skies of dusk. "Yeah, it's dinner time." Ed said while he stands up with Hiro. "Again...the last one is a rotten egg!" Hiro said while he begins sprinting. "Hey, no fair!" Ed said while he chases after Hiro.

Meanwhile with Duncan talking to his friend Tristan who is Ed's dad at Duncan and Hiro's home, "The boys are late." Duncan said. "You know kids these days. I remember when we were young kids and we would be late for dinner and our moms would scold our dads and us would calm them down." Tristan smiled. Duncan and Tristan are childhood friends. They went on adventures together and won the war against darkness a long time ago. Tristan was Duncan's partner in his adventures. After they brought peace back, they married their dream girls and had children. They then heard a pack of horses coming. "What is that?" Tristan asked. They looked through a window and saw a pack of dark horses with men on their backs coming forward to the village. Their eyes widen in horror. "Dear God." Tristan said in horror. "Warn your wife and tell everyone to pack to leave this village." Duncan said. "Right." Tristan said. "Dad! We are home!" Hiro walks into the house with Ed. Duncan and Tristan look at their sons. "What's going on?" Hiro asked worriedly. "Hiro, pack what you need. We need to go." Duncan said all serious and worried. "Why?" Hiro asked all confused. "I'll explain later." Duncan goes to the kitchen and begins packing food and put it into a sack. "Come on Ed." Tristan walks to his son and walks out of the house with Ed. "Go, Hiro!" Duncan yelled. Hiro runs to his room. He grabs a brown bag and packs clothes and the storybook into his bag. He then heard screaming outside like someone being murder. He looks outside from his window and sees houses being burn and dark knights in black armor stabbing innocent people with their swords. Hiro's eyes widen in shock. "Hiro!" Duncan called for his son. Hiro runs out of his room and heads to the kitchen to his father. Duncan was holding the Sword of Light in his hands "Father, who are those people?" Hiro asked. "No time for questions." Duncan said while he and Hiro run out of their house and see people being murder by the dark knights. Hiro widen his eyes in horror as he sees blood everywhere on the floor from dead bodies, men, women, children, and elders. "Stop it!" Duncan yelled while he grabs out the Sword of Light and begins to kill the dark knights. Hiro stares at his father fighting at the soldiers. "Father…" Hiro said. "Hiro! Run!" Duncan cried while he was fighting the knights. One knight cuts off Duncan's leg with his black sword. Duncan falls on the floor and screams in pain. "Father!" Hiro runs to his father. "Father!" Hiro kneels next to his badly injured father. "Father?" The dark knight said. Hiro looks up at the dark knight. He had on dark armor and long dark silver hair and red crimson eyes. "Your father is pathetic." The man said. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Hiro grabs the Sword of Light from the ground. "No Hiro! Don't! Run!" Duncan cried as he was holding his injured leg. "I will not run!" Hiro yelled. Duncan got surprised at his son. "Starting this day…I will be like my ancestors and my father who kicked the darkness's ass." Hiro said. "Well, little boy…fight me with your best sword skills." The dark knight smirked while he holds up his dark sword. "Try me, old man." Hiro said coldly. The dark knight got angry. "You little brat…" The dark knight begins to fight Hiro with their swords. "This is my first time fighting a man with an actual sword. I didn't expect this sword to be almost heavy like a boulder." Hiro thought as he was still fighting the dark knight. He dodges the dark man's attacks. He left scars on his shoulders, arms, back, chest, stomach and two on his left cheek. Duncan stared helplessly as his son was fighting the dark knight. "Die you little brat." The dark knight hissed, as he was about to stab Hiro. The young boy dodges his attack. He swings his sword that leads to cut off the dark knight's right hand. "Ah!" The dark knight growled as his dark sword with his cut off hand falls on the floor. "Sire!" A small dark hooded old man runs to the dark knight. "Hiro!" Duncan crawls as he reaches to his son. Hiro looks at his weak father. Hiro crouches down and holds his father's hand. "Go! Run!" Duncan cried as he puts his hand on Hiro's cheek. "What? No!" Hiro cried. "I won't leave you here to die!" Hiro said. "I'm afraid my time is up son…" Duncan said weakly. "But father…" Hiro said. "No buts my son. Go. Tristan!" Duncan calls out his friend. "No! Father! I won't leave you here! Please come with us!" Hiro cried. "I'm sorry my son…" Duncan said as he rests his forehead on his son's forehead. "I lost your mother, and now I cannot lose my son who made me happy after your mother died." Duncan said as a tear comes out of his eyes. "No father…" Hiro cried as tears were coming out his blue eyes as he hugs his father for the very last time. "Take the sword, and you'll one day be a great knight to save people's lives from the darkness." Duncan said. "I will." Hiro said. He'll be the greatest knight, but he wants to still save his father. "Duncan! Hiro!" Tristan runs to his friends. "Tristan…" Duncan pulls out of the hug and looks up at his friend. "Get Hiro out of here." Duncan said. "What about you?" Tristan asked. "Leave me." Duncan said. "Duncan…" Tristan said all surprised. "No, dad." Hiro said. "Just go!" Duncan cried. "Take good care of Hiro, my friend. His time of being like me will come one day till he's ready." Duncan said to his friend. Tristan was silent for a second. "I got it." Tristan said as he picks up Hiro. "No! No, dad!" Hiro cried as Tristan was carrying him away with the Sword of Light in his hands. Duncan smiled weakly as Hiro finally got to the carriage safely with Tristan, Ed and his family. "Father!" Hiro cried. The carriage drives away quickly with Hiro, Ed, Tristan and the other survivors of the village. The dark knight picks up his sword with his left hand and walks behind Duncan. "FATHER!" Hiro cried. "For Glory…" Duncan said weakly. The man swings his sword and cuts off Duncan's head. Hiro stares in horror and shock as the man cut off his father's head. Tears were pouring out of the young boy's eyes as the dark man walks away as the fire blocks his view. "You bastard! I don't know whom the bloody hell you are! But…I WILL KILL YOU AND GET REVENGE FOR MY FATHER!" Hiro yelled angrily at the man while riding away in the carriage with so much rage in him.

2 days later, Hiro and the villager survivors reached a village. They had a funeral for the people who lost their lives. Flowers and candles were on the ground around pictures of lost ones. Everyone was dressed in black and mourning and weeping over the loss of their people. Hiro was staring sadly at the picture of his father who was young and was wearing armor. All the grey clouds were covering the clear blue skies as raindrops begin falling from the clouds. Hiro was trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't. Losing a loved one is hard for him. He was now an orphan. Memories of him and his father were coming back to Hiro's mind. He took very good care of him, he fed him, changed his diapers and trying to let him have a nap when he was a baby. Playing knights together and helping each other with chores and never leaving each other sides. He was the best father that Hiro ever had.

After the funeral, Hiro went back to his new home with Ed, Tristan and Tristan's wife also Ed's mother Breena with their twin newborn girls Daisy and Rossa. Hiro went back to his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and looked out at his window sadly as it continues to rain outside so hard. Hiro grabs out his locket and opens it and looks at the picture of his parents. "So this is what it is like to be an orphan, and this is how orphans feel after they lose someone dearly beloved to them." Hiro thought in his head. He closes his locket and lies down on his bed and covers himself with his blankets as he felt tears coming out of his eyes. "Stop it," Hiro said as he wipes his tears away with his wrists. A knock my family and I on the door. "Come in," Hiro answered while he sits up and takes the blanket off of him. The door opens revealing Ed. "Ed…" Hiro said. "I can't see my best friend alone in this room forever, and you can't be sad forever," Ed said. "What's the point of being happy? My father is gone." Hiro said. "I know it's hard to lose a parent, but I and my family are happy to have you part of the family." Ed smiled softly. "Ed…" Hiro said. "My mother and father and I got perturbed after being in the carriage with you for two days, you wouldn't speak, eat, sleep. Hiro, I am your best friend, I want to be your side Hiro looks at his best friend and had a tear coming out of his eye. "Hiro?" Ed notices the tear coming out of Hiro's eye. Hiro wipes his tear away. "It's nothing." Hiro said while looking away. "Are you still thinking about that man who killed your father?" Ed asked. "Yes…I will find and kill him. To get revenge for what he did to my father. But I want to know who is that man. If I see him again, I'll kill him." Hiro said. "Hiro…If you go find that man one day…allow me to help you." Ed said. Hiro got surprised at his friend's words and then smiles softly. "I accept your offer to ally me on my journey to kill that man," Hiro said. "Hiro! Ed!" Ed's mother Breena calls for the boys. Hiro gets out of his bed and walks out of the room. They head to the living with Breena holding her newborn daughters standing next to a tall muscular man who is in his late forties. He had slicked back brown hair and a brown goatee. He had brown eyes and fair skin and was wearing a dirty brown long sleeve shirt with green pants and black boots. "Who is this?" Hiro asked. "This is Geoffrey Chaucer. He's a former knight of Scotland, and he's training other young men to be like him." Breena said while she introduces the man to Hiro and Ed. "Nice to meet you." Hiro shakes hands with Geoffrey. "Nice to meet you, boys," Geoffrey said while he shakes hands with Hiro and then Ed. "So you are Hiro Thorne?" Geoffrey asked while he looks at Hiro. "Yes sir, I am," Hiro said. "I heard people said you are a good sword fighter two days ago against that man that killed your father," Geoffrey said. "Yes. That is right." Hiro said. "Well, people talking about you caught my attention of you joining my academy for young knights. And your friend can join." Geoffrey said. "When do we begin?" Hiro asked. "8:00 am tomorrow and get good sleep. I look forward to having you two in my class." Geoffrey said while he walks out of the house. "I don't know Hiro. How are your wounds?" Breena asked. "I'm fine," Hiro said. "Are you sure?" Breena asked. "Don't worry about me. I'm 100% fine." Hiro said. "Okay." Breena said.

The next day at training with Hiro and Ed and the other boys, "Good morning boys!" Geoffrey yelled. "Today we new members named Ed Brown and Hiro Thorne." Geoffrey said. Hiro and Ed walk next to Ed and Hiro. "I am Ed." Ed introduces himself. "I am Hiro. It's an honor to work with you all." Hiro said. Some boys begin to whisper about him what he did two days ago. "Enough about what happened to Hiro 2 days ago! He and his friend Ed are here to be men like you." Geoffrey said. He told them that their training is sword fighting, climbing the tallest mountain, hiking, hunting, archery, and sleeping on the floor. Some of the boys find some tough, but Hiro wasn't afraid.

Later, Geoffrey was impressed with Hiro's training skills. He defeated every boy in the sword fight training. A lot of little children were impressed at Hiro's abilities. They were watching while sitting on the fence. Ed was smiling at his best friend at how hardworking he is. All the boys didn't give up at sword fighting with Hiro. Hiro wins again. A lot of amazement from the little children had wide surprised eyes staring at Hiro. Little boys wanted to be strong like Hiro and join the Knight Academy. The little girls were falling in love with Hiro because of his strength. _"Father…I am training as a knight. I know you are smiling in the heavens with mother now."_ Hiro thought in his head.


End file.
